


detik-detik beku

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), bandom au - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: arya dan tatonya; yang tahu dan yang mengerti.
Relationships: Ambun Arya/Anungrangin, Ambun Arya/Rama Tohpati
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	detik-detik beku

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispefikasikan sebaliknya.

[ **then**. ]

langit-langit terasa begitu tinggi. arya mencari di antara lapis-lapis cahaya oranye lampu: nyamuk, laba-laba, pikirannya yang terus kabur.

ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"tato lehermu," kata rama, menyentuh leher arya. hampir. begitu pelan. arya bergidik, di bawah sentuhannya, di bawah pandangannya. "kapan kamu buat?"

"2023," jawab arya. ia tersenyum kecil. "itu tato pertamaku."

"motif batik?" rama menyapukan telunjuknya, berputar, menari menyusuri garis-garis tinta.

arya mengangguk.

ia tertawa. "aneh," ujarnya. "motif batik kok dijadikan tato."

rama tidak berpikir ketika mengatakannya. arya mengernyit, agak masam dan turun hatinya mendengar itu, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. ia sedang enggan mendongeng. rama tak pernah mendengar. bicara, bicara, bicara, dan arya menjadi telinganya.

"terus apa ini, idle youth? referensi marina and the diamonds? atau conan gray?"

"mana ada," gerutu arya. "itu kutipan rimbaud, tahu."

"arthur rimbaud? a season in hell?"

"the song of the highest tower."

rama orang cerdas. ia bersinar selain karena memikat kurang ajar, juga sebab pengetahuannya luas. arya dijerat seperti itu; senyum jahil, alis terangkat, tangannya meraih-raih hendak membawa kabur... topik pembicaraan yang tiada habis. ia seolah tahu apa saja yang arya katakan, bahkan jika itu sesuatu yang jarang diketahui umum. ia tahu.

rama juga selalu punya opini. kadang bagus, tapi tak jarang pula omong kosong. pendapatnya tentang jejak rimbaud di leher arya: "bodoh banget, gak, sih?"

"apa?"

"idle youth," sahut rama, menggema. di pikiran. "konsepnya, maksudku. idle youth—bukannya semua masa muda begitu? sia-sia dan cepat selesai. mau ngerjain apapun, percuma. semua di masa muda itu buat senang-senang makanya semua di masa muda itu juga sia-sia."

"filosofi apa ini? ngaco. gak semua orang masa mudanya sia-sia."

"sia-sia kan gak selalu kurang kerjaan. kadang orang yang tiap hari kerja keras ternyata juga sia-sia."

"karena bukan kerja cerdas."

"nein. karena bikin kangen pas mereka tua dan gak bisa kerja lagi. kangen bikin tersiksa. perasaan tersiksa cuma kesia-siaan."

arya berdecak, berpaling ke pacarnya itu. siap protes. (rama bahkan tidak mengerti maksud rimbaud! memang tahu tidak selalu sama dengan mengerti.) "ram—"

"eh, aku gak mau debat," potong rama, menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir arya. arya merengut. rama tersenyum jenaka. sejenak kemudian matanya berkilat lagi, dalam cara yang arya kenali cuma akan berakhir di panas dan gesekan. "dengar. tatomu bagus. tapi mau tahu apa yang bakal lebih bagus?"

arya menjulingkan mata. ah, ke sini lagi mereka.

rama menangkup pipi arya di antara bujari dan telunjuk, membawa arya berpandangan mata ke mata dengannya. dan. ah. di saat-saat begini arya selalu sadar betapa dungu ia bisa menjadi. atau betapa lelah rama kelihatan, di balik tatapan nakal dan senyuman penuh maksudnya.

degup degup degup degup degup

betapa arya tak suka bagaimana rama selalu membuatnya gugup. selalu. berdesir berdebar-debar mau mau sesuatu.

tangan rama menyusup ke bawah kausnya. arya menghela napas, tersenyum samar. begini lagi. wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya kencang dan perutnya geli seumpama ia sudah lama diprogram seperti itu, untuk jatuh cinta seperti perempuan empat belas tahun tiap kali rama membelainya, menatapnya, membisikinya.

tapi kupu-kupu dalam perut arya terbang menghindari kematian mereka. dan tato lehernya tidak berbohong.

[ ****now****. ]

langit-langit terasa begitu rendah. arya mencari di antara lapis-lapis cahaya oranye lampu: nyamuk, laba-laba, ingatannya yang terus kembali.

ia menemukan segalanya. baik. buruk. di antara.

"tato leher mas, itu motif batik?"

bukankah ia sudah pernah melalui ini. arya menoleh, mendapati anungrangin di sebelahnya alih-alih rama, dan mengangkat alis. "iya. kenapa?"

anungrangin tidak langsung menanggapi. "ndak papa. saya cuma ndak mikir mas orang yang cukup... lokal buat punya tato begitu."

arya tergoda memberi tahu saja anungrangin semua cerita di balik tinta-tinta pada kulitnya, tapi ia menahan diri. entah kenapa. _entah kenapa_. ia hanya tersenyum, miring, menatap lama.

anungrangin mempelajari rautnya. sejurus kemudian bertanya lagi. "idle youth?"

"arthur rimbaud. the song of the highest tower."

"rimbaud? bukannya dia..."

arya mengangguk. ringan, tanpa beban, tapi anungrangin menerimanya serupa dihantam kesadaran. "ah," desisnya. cukup transparan untuk arya tahu bahwa anungrangin tidak tahu, tapi mengerti.

mereka berdiam cukup lama. anungrangin tidak menyentuhnya, hanya menepuk-nepuk paha arya tanpa pikiran seolah mau menidurkan bayi. akhirnya justru arya yang memecah hening. "idle youth," katanya. lalu sadar itu terdengar sangat bodoh.

anungrangin memandang lagi. "hm?"

arya membuang tatap. "idle youth."

"iya, apa artinya?"

"masa muda nganggur."

mendadak anungrangin tertawa kecil. "i know, silly, i speak english too." ia mendungas. "maksud saya kenapa diulang."

"tadi nanya arti," dumal arya. bibirnya manyun sedikit. diam. lalu menjawab, "kepikiran aja."

"ya, ya, kalau mau ditanya arti—arti tato itu buat mas apa?"

arya langsung menoleh. ia menelisik, intens menguak apa-apa yang anungrangin sembunyikan lewat pandangan. anungrangin menatap balik. matanya coklat dan—hanya itu. penasaran, mungkin, sedikit tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan arya. namun tidak lebih.

arya menimbang-nimbang singkat. lantas, sebab impulsnya lebih tinggi daripada pikiran, ia sudah bersuara duluan sebelum sadar. "idle youth. enslaved to everything. by being too sensitive i have wasted my life." dan karena ia bodoh, arya menambahi lagi, canggung. "itu. kutipannya, dari the song of the highest tower... yah, translasi inggrisnya. aku gak ingat aslinya apa soalnya pakai perancis."

anungrangin sunyi. barangkali agak terkejut arya tiba-tiba bercerocos begitu. malu jadinya. arya berharap ia bisa menghilang saja. menguap. seperti embun, seperti namanya; ambun. (bukankah nama itu nama feminin.) ambun arya. arya yang bisa ada tanpa kelihatan.

ternyata anungrangin tidak berniat mendiamkannya sampai tidak nyaman. (tapi tentu saja, bagaimanapun anungrangin bukan orang itu.) sambil menahan kontak mata dengan arya, ia berucap, "keren, ya? it nails the experience well."

anungrangin melihat ke arahnya. ia memandang seolah baru sadar arya bukan apapun yang ia pikirkan. bibirnya tertarik sedikit, membentuk senyum kecil yang tulus. matanya memicing hangat.

arya membuka mulut, tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

anungrangin melanjutkan, sembari menatap langit-langit. "saya pikir semua orang ngerasain yang begitu. idle youth, wasted youth. masa muda yang kalau dikenang membikin, ah, sayang banget." ia menjarak ucapannya, merenung singkat. "mungkin nanti saya harus cek karya rimbaud juga."

jadi memang anungrangin mengerti. arya tidak pernah (belum?) menceritakan betapa signifikan tato itu baginya—bagaimana ia menemukan jangkar dalam kata-kata rimbaud, tapi anungrangin mengerti meskipun tidak tahu. ia mendengarkan dan ia mengerti.

arya menarik napas, lama, dan perlahan membiarkan keningnya bersentuhan dengan dada anungrangin. ia memejam. tersenyum; kali ini lembut.

anungrangin melirik. kemudian mengurut kecil tengkuk arya. "saya sok tahu, ya? kayaknya ndak nyambung juga. doesn't make sense. i'm sorry."

"noooo, i like your thoughts," kekeh arya. "go on. i'm all ears."

"thanks, but no. not in the mood to clown now."

arya mencibir. tapi tertawa juga.

degup. degup. degup. anungrangin masih mengurut-urut tengkuk arya, mungkin tidak sadar, dan arya mendengar ritme tubuhnya: degup. degup. degup. pelan dan stabil. nyaman. senyaman ritmenya sendiri. degup. degup.

gugup dan ketidakberdayaan—kupu-kupu itu tak hadir lagi. arya lega, entah kenapa.

degup.


End file.
